


意大利老夫老妻开车也要开兰博基尼（1）

by linqiao531



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqiao531/pseuds/linqiao531





	意大利老夫老妻开车也要开兰博基尼（1）

“垃圾，你效率太低了。”  
xanxus坐在Varia办公室的一张真皮椅上，脚搁在办公桌上，锃亮的桌面一丝不落地镜像出男人的硬挺皮靴。  
在squalo从落地窗翻进办公室之前，男人一直在假寐。抬眼看了看领地的入侵者，xanxus面无表情地嘲讽一句。  
“Voiii！老子这次7秒内就干掉那群渣滓的主力，”squalo挥舞着剑，激动地好像要钉在xanxus胸前的办公桌上，“哪里效率低了混蛋Boss！”  
“哼。”xanxus嗤笑一声，又眯起眼，“垃圾。”

squalo不自然地收起剑，挠了挠头。他现在浑身粘嗒嗒的，极其自然地转身，去办公室里的淋浴间简单冲了凉。  
习惯性拿起偏大一号的浴袍披在身上。  
他觉得自己还是蛮有操守，起码浴袍的腰带、底裤样样到位，不像他家流氓一样的Boss。  
只要两人独处，xanxus必然大剌剌晃荡着浴袍，坚持不系紧腰带，还底下空空，公然晃荡某物。  
有一次他只想坐在沙发上喝口小酒，度过一个安静的夜晚，xanxus就像只猎豹悄无声息地走过来，把放松状态的他吓了一跳。  
结果一扭头，嘴唇就蹭上某根臭腥腥的玩意，气得squalo差点就没破口大骂。  
——没骂人的原因是张嘴的瞬间就被揪住头发塞满了嘴。啧。

这次的任务总算做完了，接下来是几天休息期，squalo擦干头发走出淋浴间，略惊讶地发现xanxus还坐在办公室，双手叠在身前，靠在椅背上、翘着二郎腿，不知是不是真睡了。  
他走过去把文件归类收好，并不意外地认识到：在自己离开的一周里，Boss批阅的工作报告压根就没超过5份。  
xanxus睡着的面容帅气而令人几乎没有抵抗力，squalo收拾好东西后，直接跨坐在他大腿上，冷笑：“没想到工作量’这么大’的啊，xans。”  
“唔！”看来xanxus醒着，却不睁眼，伸手揉了揉squalo湿漉漉的长发，稍微用力摁下，直到两人唇撞在一起。

squalo喘息着疯狂地吻他，每次暗杀任务结束，某种刺激快感的激素总会在他体内暴动。催生成情欲，对淋漓尽致的性爱的渴求。而意大利浪子的血脉却提醒他，恪守对“唯一承认之人”的忠贞。  
——squalo只会找xanxus发泄欲望，xanxus默认他的行为，也从不拒绝。

squalo的义肢插进xanxus的短发间，轻轻揉捏，另一手伸进xanxus硬挺的西装外套里，大胆地用指腹磨蹭着白衬衫下的乳头，这一招很讨xanxus欢心。  
xanxus会对squalo的僭越感到不悦，但他在床上更肆意妄为，放纵着squalo直接刺激男性敏感点的行为。同时，作为报复——xanxus捏着squalo臀肉向两边一用力，给富有肉感的白嫩臀瓣上留下几道不浅的红痕。  
火辣辣的，臀瓣像白浪一阵抖动。squalo发出一声闷哼，指腹下，xanxus硬豆一样的乳头逐渐胀起，他埋在君王的身上，讨好地舔舐那一片衬衫。  
布料被口液濡湿后，粘腻在褐色乳头上，squalo舌尖轻微翕动，硬质布料带动着摩擦乳尖。  
——xanxus气息开始不稳，绷紧了胸肌。squalo的鼻尖上下蹭着紧实的小麦色肌肤，湿热的呼吸撩拨着他的君王。他不时抬眼与君王对视，满眼的欲求中带着顺从。

xanxus盯着明目张胆勾引自己的猎物，眉头皱起来，眼神变得凌厉了，擒住squalo的手肘，揪住他的银发就一把按下，不由分说地把阳物顶入他嘴里。  
squalo毫无防备，在被暴力制住的一瞬间肌肉反射性绷紧，他被噎着了，又不敢直接后退抽出口腔中的硬棒，只能长大了嘴巴试图缓两口气。  
xanxus察觉他已经适应过来，用力揪着他的头发一下一下往里顶。squalo口中湿滑又温热，他自觉地收紧嘴唇裹拢硬物，这跟粗长的刑具在他白皙脸颊边一下下顶出圆弧形小突起，傍晚金晖顺着脸庞细细滑落，呈现一副被污奸了的贞洁烈女的模样。  
顶了数十下，阳物愈发硬挺，xanxus却只满足了很小一部分的欲望，他松开银发，五指插入发间，带着某种温情的心态，慰抚着被粗暴揉乱的长发。  
squalo似乎感知到君王逐渐褪去暴戾的情绪，他努力把阳物吞地更深一点，舌头灵活地翻卷而上，舔舐阳物侧面崩起的青筋纹路，龟头顶在他左侧后牙槽上，他技巧性地轻弹硬物侧面，银发在xanxus麦色大腿间蹭动，这丝丝缕缕的瘙痒却远不及胯下传来的快感。  
squalo极尽技巧，他感觉腮帮子有点累到僵硬的时候，任性地吐出阳物，想休息会儿。阳物上沾满了不知是唾液还是清液的黏液，亮晶晶地，这物事本身底子好，又长又有点向上弯，饱满的龟头气势汹汹淌着前列腺液，像跟硬钩子，把squalo的魂和快感都勾出来的钩子。  
猝不及防却被xanxus再次揪住头发，“张嘴。”顶上男人低沉着声音命令道，“头扬起来。”  
squalo条件反射地遵从了命令，他伸长脖子，把头扬起到一个习惯的高度，某种快感卷土重来，他就知道，xanxus总要把这作为压轴项目——

xanxus咬紧了牙，眼睛里透出一股威慑力的凶狠光芒，就着这个角度直接把阳物塞进squalo的喉咙口，“呜呜！”squalo在贯穿的瞬间被逼出了眼泪，眼尾一片嫣红，他开始不能自制地反呕，肉壁挤压按摩着龟头，双手抓紧了君王的皮靴。  
嘴唇摩擦着粗硬浓密的阴毛，整个鼻腔都被雄性独特的气味覆盖，君王快速有力地挺动着腰部，腹肌紧绷，squalo简直无法兼顾呼吸，他的喉咙隐隐作痛。  
他觉得自己毫无尊严的奴隶一面是在被肉棒鞭笞，性惩罚的疼痛和羞辱让他濒临高潮。  
squalo被大力操干口腔，快感使他难耐地翻起白眼，xanxus糊成重重晕像，这是掌控他欲望与生死的神。


End file.
